parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears and the Return of Jafar part 15
Jasmine give them a chance father Sultan oh i ll try dearest Aladdin after you your highness they climb aboard the Carpet Zummi allright Carpet lets go whoopee they fly off Jasmine have a good time suddenly Genie Abu Tummi and Cubbi are having a picnic Genie hey hey clear the way make room for the picnic boys Jasmine they already left Genie Genie without us without us no problem i ll catch up in a flash Tummi wait without us Jasmine Aladdin needs some alone time with father to patch things up Grammi yes and Gruffi and Zummi are with them Genie you know what this means fellas more food for us and they start gobbling it up Tummi im sorry did you guys want some Jasmine im not hungry just now you four go ahead Sunni well have fun with your picnic im joing Jasmine Grammi me too see ya they leave meanwhile Aladdin the Sultan Iago Gruffi and Zummi are riding the Carpet Sultan come on my boy show me what this thing can really do thats the spot they fly through a jungle and near a waterfall where a hippo is relaxing Zummi on top of the waterfall Iago im losing my feathers here Sultan youre lucky you havent lost more than that suddenly they find a spot Gruffi oh what fun well Iago i got to had it to you this is a nice place meanwhile at the palace courtyard Genie Abu Tummi and Cubbi are having a picnic Genie ah it doesnt get any better than this how about a nice drumstick Shaggy Abu looks at it but a spider crawls on it Tummi oh no Cubbi eww spiders Genie this could use some secret herbs and spices spiders Tummi kill them Genie Genie things could get ugly he turns into an extermenator and sprays the spiders but they change into Jafar Tummi its Jafar Jafar sorry to spoil your picnic boys but i cant have any genies or gummi bears mucking about runing my plans oh by the way i found your old friend Duke Igthorn surprise miss me gummi bears Cubbi Duke Igthorn how did you get here Duke Igthorn lets just say my old friend helped me Genie dont worry Abu hes a genie and genies cant kill anyone but Jafar turns his hands into fire breathing dragons and shoots Genie Genie but you would be surprised what you can live through Jafar ha ha ha you always were good for a laugh Genie oh yeah Cubbi get him Genie Genie throws lighten bolts arrows and zaps lazers knocking Jafar out of sight Tummi theres no sign of him so i think you destroyed him Duke Igthorn thats what you think gummi bear Cubbi no Igthorn its what we know Genie ha ha ha whos laughing now Jafar ha ha ha he reappears i believe its me i must admit your parlor tricks are amuzing i bet you got a bunny under your hat Duke Igthorn now heres your chance to get the best of him hope your hand is hot come on clowns let see what you got Genie zaps Jafar but Jafar is invisible to it Jafar you can try to slam me with your hardest stuff but your double whammy isnt up to snuff i ll set the record straight youre simply out of date youre only second rate but Genie changes into a tiger and roars Jafar you think your cats a meanie and he goes into the hoop of fire coming out as a kitten Duke Igthorn but your tigers tamed you got alot to learn about the genie game so for your edcuation i ll reiterate youre only second rate they run but are in the pom of his hand Jafar men cower at the power of my pinky Duke Igthorn his thumb is number one on every list and Jafar changes into the red genie Genie Jafar and if youre not convinced that im invisible put me to the test Duke Igthorn i would love to lay this rivaly to rest he throws them in their graves Jafar go ahead and zap me with your big surprise slap me in a trap cut me down to size i ll make a great escape its just a peice of cake youre only second rate Duke Igthorn your hocus pocus is not tough enough and your mumbo jumbo does not measure up let us pontificate upon your sorry fate youre only second rate and Genie Abu Tummi and Cubbi run but suddenly a card with Jafars face on it appears Jafar zaba caba dabra they see a rocking chair but it turns around with Jafar in it as an old lady Granny Jafar Grannys gonna grab ya Genie Jafar alakazam na bus this things bigger than the both of us so scare me your tremendous scare Duke Igthorn you look horrendous in your underwear they pull Genies underwear down making him blush Jafar and i can hardly wait to discombobulate i ll send you back packing in a shipping crate Duke Igthorn you ll make a better living with a spinning plate youre only second rate and they trap Genie in a glass ball and chain Cubbi and Tummi up in Jafars chamber Abu hello hello and Igthorn grabs Abu and locks his arms and legs to the wall Duke Igthorn ah ah monkey shouldnt play with glass ball well we got four down and still have a few more to go Jafar that was invigorating come Abis Mal we have other lives to ruin Duke Igthorn catch yall later got more prisoners to capture Category:Aladdin Spoofs